


Закрывать глаза

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020
Summary: Стихотворение от лица Сакураи, обращенное к Хидэ
Relationships: Hoshino Hidehiko/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Закрывать глаза

...Закрывать глаза, замирать у ног, под рукой сворачиваться клубком.

Мне темно, душа моя, мне темно. В моем горле не голос, а горький ком. В моих венах кровь — как чистейший спирт: только дай огня — полыхнет пожар...

Вавилон которую ночь не спит, Вавилон стремится меня сожрать.

Защити меня от него, укрой, забери меня под свое крыло.

...Закрывать глаза.  
Если ты со мной —  
Мне светло, душа моя.

Мне светло.


End file.
